Caprica (planet)
|Row 5 title = Capital |Row 5 info = Caprica City |Row 6 title = Major Cities |Row 6 info = Caprica City, Delphi, Phoebus |Row 7 title = Attractions |Row 7 info = Atlas Arena, Trojan Spaceport, Apollo University, Orpheus Park, Pantheon Bridge, Government Sector, Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art, Ionian Islands |Row 8 title = Pyramid Teams |Row 8 info = Caprica Buccaneers, Delphi Legion, Phoebus Suns |Row 9 title = Officials |Row 9 info = • Office of the Prime Minister • Val Chambers, Minister of Defense • Joan Leyte, Secretary of Defense • Sasha Patel, Colonel, Department of Military Procurement; Minister of Defense • Gara Singh, Director, Global Defense Department, Caprica City Bureau |Row 10 title = National Anthem |Row 10 info = Caprica Abides }}Two thousand years ago the Twelve Tribes left Kobol after a disaster - the nature of which is now unknown. They traveled two thousand light years to the Cyrannus Star System, a system with four stars. The planet Caprica was settled by the Capricorn tribe. Summary The lush and beautiful world of Caprica was largely undeveloped for centuries, but it is now the undisputed center of colonial politics, culture, art and education. Its oceanfront capital, Caprica City, is an architectural marvel that is home to more than seven million residents. Caprica is also known as the melting pot of the colonies with thousands of immigrants and visitors arriving around the clock from every corner of the Four Systems. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, Special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies", Quantum Mechanix, 2010. Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System. Caprica is in the third orbit around the Helios Alpha star and shares its orbit with the planet Gemenon. They revolve around their common barycenter, or center-of-gravity, with an orbital period of 28.2 days. The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is four-hundred and ninety-three thousand kilometers. Mandel, Ibid. Caprica's other planetary neighbors in the system are the colonies Picon and Tauron. Mandel, Ibid. History Caprica was not always the preeminent colony in the Twelve Worlds. Virgon was the birthplace of colonial language and culture; and its capital, Boskirk, was the first city of the colonies for nearly a thousand years. However, a long and costly war between Virgon and its neighbor Leonis led to the Virgon Empire's gradual decline and paved the way for the rise of Caprica. Mandel, Ibid. Government Industry Graystone Industries headquarters is located in Caprica City. The technology firm specializes in commercial and military grade technology, including the U-87 robot called a Cylon. The holobands and Virtual World are some of their well-known and most popular products, holobands accounting for sixty percent of their sales. MicroCap is the technology firm that originally produced the holoband. Religion Education Athena Academy is located in Caprica City. It is a private, religious secondary school. The academy is named for their patroness, the goddess Athena. Although officially polytheistic, the school is open to all forms of worship, including the belief in a singular god. The small, coastal community of Qualai is home to Qualai University. They have degree programs in many fields including Mathematics, Electrical and Mechanical Engineering, Computer Sciences, and Physics. Apollo University is located in Caprica City. It is the alma mater of the CEO of Graystone Industries, Daniel Graystone. Graystone donated one billion cubits to the alumni fund resulting in the naming of the new Computer Sciences building after his daughter, Zoe Graystone. Social Issues Drugs were recently legalized on Caprica. This was primarily enacted to take away the profit motive. According to Baxter Sarno, legalization took decades of some pretty violent arguing back and forth. Drugs like Purple are now legal and can be consumed at drug dens like Dive. Miscellaneous Capa is a nickname for, or a possible slur against, Capricans. Additional Images 101 Caprica and Gemenon.png|Caprica (foreground) shares its orbit with Gemenon. 101 Caprica City Skyline.jpg|Caprica City is the capital of the colony. 101 Val Chambers.jpg|Val Chambers, Minister of Defense for Caprica 103 Caprica Buccaneers.png|Caprica Buccaneers pyramid team 103 GDD.jpg|Caprica City Bureau of the Global Defense Department 118 Anthem Singer.jpg|The national anthem, "Caprica Abides", is sung before tip-off at Buccaneers games. Caprica Flag.jpg|The Flag of Caprica 105 Caprica Dry River.jpg|Forested terrain near Caprica City Delphi Convalescent Institute 2.jpg|The Delphi Convalescent Institute in the city of Delphi Delphi Museum Colonies.jpg|The Delphi Museum of the Colonies where the Arrow of Apollo is kept 101 Jordan Duram Press Conference.jpg|Jordan Duram speaks on behalf of the Office of the Prime Minister. 109 Sasha Patel.jpg|Sasha Patel - Colonel, Department of Military Procurement; Minister of Defense 101 Joan Leyte.jpg|Joan Leyte, Secretary of Defense for Caprica Daniel Amanda Publicity Still.jpg|Wealthy industrialist Daniel Graystone, with his wife Amanda, plastic surgeon 118 Gara Singh.jpg|Gara Singh, Director of the Global Defense Department, Caprica City Bureau 116 Duram Amanda Park Mountains.jpg|Snowy mountains near Caprica City Behind the Scenes Filming Locations Music The national anthem "Caprica Abides" was composed by Bear McCreary to lyrics by Jane Espenson. It features tenor Mark Donnelly on vocals. Steve Amerson performs the song on the CD soundtrack. "Caprica: Original Soundtrack from the Syfy Television Series". Music by Bear McCreary, La-La Land Records, 2009/2013, LLLCD 1267. It is sung at Caprica Buccaneers pyramid games before tip off. Cultural References * Phoebus (goddess) See Also * Caprica City Police * Caprica Justice Department * Monotheism * Polytheism References category:Locations Category:Planets